More Than Friends
by GuruGuruNeko
Summary: After a year since the Guardians defeated Pitch, Jack Frost decides to pay Bunnymund a visit at the Warren. But Bunnymund was curious. Why was Jack really there?


Jack had always wondered how Bunny felt about him. Jack had always liked the giant Pooka but he didn't know if the Guardian felt the same way about him. Ever since they defeated Pitch together, Jack was welcomed to the Warren any time he wanted. And Jack was grateful for that. He tried to visit Bunny as often as he could. The winter spirit didn't realize it until a few years ago, that he like Bunny as more than just a friend. After fighting along side him he began to develop a crush towards the rabbit. He gently landed onto the grass, where little white eggs came and greeted him. He had to admit, the eggs with legs was rather strange. But cute at the same time.

"Whatta you doing here mate?" A voice said. It was Bunny. Jack quickly turned around in surprise, not even hearing the pooka approach him. "Oh! H-hey Bunny. You kinda snuck up on me there." Jack said with a small smile. Bunnymund chuckled. "So. You come here out of boredom or what?" He asked as he slightly hopped towards the teen. "Oh no, I'm not bored. Jamie makes sure of that." He says with a big grin, mentioning his first believer. "That kid really seems to adore you doesn't he?" Bunny says as he picks up an egg and begins painting. "Yeah. but I think he likes you most of all. He thinks you're pretty cool. You know he draws pictures of all of us now?" Jack replied. Bunny grinned and chuckled a little. "I had a feeling that kid always thought I was cool. And he's right. I am!" Bunny replied back. Jack couldn't help but laugh. "Even I have to admit, you're not just a kangaroo. You're a cool kangaroo." He says as he nudges Bunny. "Jack, must you call me that? " Bunny says as he continues his painting, making sure he held the brush as steady as he could. "Aw you know you like it when I call you that. It's practically a nick-name. But only I can say it." Jack says as he playfully balances himself on his staff, half floating, and half holding on to it, his legs dangling in the air.

"So what are you really here for Frostbite? I know its not just to chit chat. You can never sit still for that sort of thing." The rabbit says with a smirk. Jack couldn't help but blush as he nearly lost his balance, but landed on the ground gracefully. "Oh you know, I was a little bored, and thought I'd drop by." Bunny smiled at the boys response. He had to admit, it was rather nice getting frequent visits from Jack, and most of them didn't cause a mess. "I guess its nice huh? having friends to talk to." Bunny says, remembering how Jack was alone for practically three hundred years. "You have no idea. Honestly if it wasn't for Pitch trying to take over the world with fear I never really have got to be with you guys and I'd probably still be alone." Jack said, frowning at that last part.

Bunny saw the look on Jack's face and couldn't help but feel guilty. "About that...I'm sorry I pushed you away so much. I know now you were just trying to get some attention. Which is why I've allowed you back to the warren whenever you want." Jack smiled up at the Guardian. "Don't worry about it. I'm just glad we're getting along instead of fighting with each other. Even if the arguing was kind of fun sometimes." Jack said with a small chuckle. "Only you would think arguing was funny...well maybe North would too." Bunnymund said, returning the chuckle with a smile of his own as he continued to paint the small egg. "So what are you painting there?" Jack said, curious as he floated around Bunnymund to try and see what he was painting. "You'll see, when I'm finished with it." Bunny said as he kept the egg hidden from Jack's view. "Aw come on just let me have a peek. I've seen your other works so I know you're real good at this sort of thing." Jack said, not knowing that he just made the rabbit blush a little at that comment. "Patience is a virtue Jack. I'll show it to ya when I'm finished." Bunny said as he continued to paint, making sure the picture couldn't be seen by the young Guardian. "Ugh I hate that phrase. And I hate waiting. It's boring." Jack complained. "Well if you're bored, you could paint some eggs until I finish this one." Bunny replied with a small smirk. "Really? You'll let me paint?" Jack said, a little surprised that the Easter Bunny was allowing him to even touch one of the eggs. "Sure. Just don't make to much of a mess with the paint, yeah?" Bunny said as he gave Jack some paint he could use, as well as a brush. It took Jack a moment to figure out what he wanted to paint. But then he got an idea.

After some time, Bunnymund was finally finished painting his egg, and looked over to see Jack still working on his. "It's not as easy as it looks is it mate?" the rabbit said with a smirk, and an eyebrow raised. "No kidding. You make it look easy. So are you done with yours? Can I see it now?" Jack said, excitedly. Almost like a child being excited to open Christmas presents. Bunnymun nodded his head. "Sure, sure. Just be careful with it." He said as he handed the painted egg to the winter spirit. Jack was surprised when he saw the painted egg. "Wow...you drew me!" Jack said, smiling at it. "I thought you'd like it Frostbite. Now lets see what you painted." Bunny replied, curious as well to see what Jack had done. "W-well...its not as good as yours, but here." Jack said as he showed Bunny his painted egg. Coincidently, Jack had painted Bunny. And it was a rather good painting at that, even for a beginner. Bunnymund blushed a little, but he couldn't help but smile. "Wow. You have some real talent there mate." This made Jack grin. "So you like it?" he asked. Bunny nodded his head. "Of course I do. I didn't know you could paint so well." Jack grinned again, blushing.

"You alright mate? Your face got rather red just now." Bunny asked. Jack's eyes widen a little, as he blushed more. "uh..I'm fine. Really. Its just a little warm in here that's all." Bunny raised an eyebrow. He could tell the young Guardian of Fun was lying. "You really are bad at lying mate. Now tell me. What's up? Why are you really here?" Bunny said as he got closer to the teen. He could tell the boy was tensing up a little bit. "I..uh...you ever liked anyone before?" Jack suddenly asked. This threw Bunny off. "Wait what?" his ears perked up at the question. "Have you ever liked anyone before...as more than a friend.." Jack said, stuttering a little. "Well...I had a mate once..before I was chosen as a Guardian...Jack, do you like someone?" Bunny said, curious. Jack's response was a quick nod of his head. "Really now? I wonder who it could be.. Is it Tooth?" Bunny replied, with a humorous tone in his voice. Jack was getting impatient. And suddenly, acting on impulse, he jumped up and hugged the Guardian of Hope. Bunnymund was rather surprised by the sudden action, but he gently hugged the winter spirit in return. "It's you." Jack said quietly, his face nuzzling into Bunny's soft fur. "Me mate? Are you sure? But I'm-" Bunny began, but Jack cut him off with a kiss, surprising the rabbit again. "Amazing. You're amazing Bunny." Bunnymund's nose twitched at the response, but he couldn't help but smile at the boy. "You really think so Jack?" he asked. Jack nodded his head. "I know so. Why do you think it was always you that I tried to get attention from the most?" Jack said with a chuckle. Bunny smiled. "Now it all makes sense. You could have told me, mate." Jack wrapped his legs around Bunny's waist, balancing himself on the tall Pooka. "I didn't know how you'd take it...before I was a Guardian that is...I was worried that..you'd reject me" Jack said sadly. Bunnymund frowned.

"Well you don't have to worry about that anymore mate. Because lately...I've enjoyed being around you more. I guess...I like you too Frostbite." Bunny then explained, grinning. And in return, Jack grinned back, and lunged forward again to give the rabbit another kiss. It was only then that Bunnymund deepened the kiss, surprising Jack. Once they broke apart for air, the two stared at each other. "So...I take it you'll want to stay with me for awhile longer, yeah?" Bunny said, and laughed when Jack smiled big and nodded his head excitedly. "Alright, I guess I should show you my den then. C'mon." Bunny says as he carries Jack, towards his den, where they spent the next few days getting to 'know each other' a bit more.

THE END

A/N: Just something I wanted to write as a break from my other fanfic, Jack's Betrayal. I think I'm getting the hang of this fanfiction thing again ^_^ And I couldn't be happier! This is my first ever JackRabbit fanfic too and I had a lot of fun writing it :3


End file.
